Another Happy Ending
by vault94
Summary: It was decided dying in your sleep was not peaceful or the best way to go the best way to go was in the arms of the most beautiful girl who loved you despite how that person looked.  another shot at the ending for the movie  no beta reader


**so i took this from the book and the movie, mainly the movie but i was disappointed with how it ended so i have this instead like others do. hope this is still good. enjoy leave reviews. **

"She's been calling you for days why wont you answer her" Will was asking and asking about the constant calls that Kyle had been sending to voice mail.

Lindy read the letter and now he was panicking. She called him a great friend and then she opened the letter she had read his true feelings and he couldn't face her.

"look I will I will I swear next time she calls I'll talk to her" his phone lit up Lindys face lit the screen almost bringing a smile to his face till he remembered why she was calling which had him cringing away from the phone as if it burned him. He watched it until her face went away missed call appeared on the screen.

He looked up to find Wills face set with disapproval and irritation. "tomorrow I will" he grabbed the phone and ran upstairs avoiding the looks on both his friends faces. Its not like he didn't want to talk to her he was just afraid of what she would say, or more importantly what he would say.

She left voice mails but what would he do?

Deny what he wrote confirm her worst fear that he loved her. Hear her rejection?

He didn't think he could handle any of those but he wanted to see her, had to see her. So like any normal teen would do he snuck out, went to her place and hid. Watching from a distance looking at her through her bedroom window.

He had done it many times before yet he still knew on some level that it was wrong and disturbingly creepy but he couldn't help it, this was the only way he could see her without making things worse.

She sat at her window sill just watching the traffic the people below, she looked sad. The urge to go up there and hold her was so overwhelming, he wanted to be with her but she deserved better than him, she always had.

_It was almost time _he thought sadly as he looked at his tree tattoo getting ready to bloom another flower. Soon he would be this way forever. He started out wanting her to love him, no matter what hell he black mailed and demanded her to be delivered to him like a package but he knew her now. She was kind and wonderful, beautiful and brilliant, she deserved the world.

Not him.

Just as he began to turn away he saw her head snap up a shadow in her room was looming over her. She was up and gone from the window in seconds making fear crawl through him. A fight with her dad probably no need to worry. He watched but no other lights turned on in the windows and it was quiet, disturbingly quiet.

There was no reason for the fear he was filling that was fueling him spurring him on to walk, he found himself walking towards her door when he heard a scream. Her scream. His fear sky rocketed his feet pounded on the pavement as he ran towards the back her voice came from outside, there was shouting and angry voices when he scaled the fence.

He was up the fire escape within seconds fear and love had never been a better motivation. Kyle was on the second level when he saw them. They were above him by 5more sets of stairs.

Lindy was pushed against the railing the man, Victor, was holding a gun and it was pointed at her chest. At His Lindys chest.

Seeing red anger pulsed through him. He was taking two steps at a time to get to her. "I don't have the money please let me go" she whispered to him, pleading to the man.

"lindy hush just go with him it will be ok sweetie." she laughed barely hearing him. "Seriously your selling me out again? At least the last guy was better than either of you two are" his heart soared at those words and forced him to move faster. So close.

"Shut up" the man hit Lindys father knocking him out. A few more seconds went by before the voices continued. "lets go" he grabbed her an pulled her with him.

"No" she fought him until he was there, standing in the way of the stairs, the mans only escape.

"get out of here man this is none of your business" his grip on her tightened and she whimpered spurring on more anger more hate.

"that's the thing isn't it, this is my business because she's mine."

"Hunter" a smile played on her lips but it was tinted with fear. "oh really and who are you to say so." Kyle reached for his hood taking it down. To show the man exactly what it was he was dealing with. He took a step forward until he was under the glaring light of the lamp post above them.

The man looked at him in horror, in fear making Kyle smile. "the beast says so." the gun man swung the gun towards him, _yes _he thought. He took the chance and lunged, first thing get gun off of Lindy, check now get him away from her.

Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him throughing punch after punch after punch all the while Lindy called to him but he didn't listen. Soon the man he held fell to the ground and didn't move again. He smiled,_ told you she's mine _he thought smugly.

"Hunter" her voice was quiet and soft making him fear what came next. Slowly he turned towards her, he was expecting to see fear, hate or anger but was only met with relief, happiness and something else. Something that was new to him, possibly concern? Dare he believe love?

"Are you ok?" he took a step towards her but stopped. Not sure if she wanted him to touch her.

She didn't answer with words instead she ran at him her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him close. Hesitating for only a second he wrapped his arms around her wast hugging her back. The feel of her against him comforted him she smelled wonderful he knew she would but being this close, it was wonderful, intoxicating almost.

She pulled back to his disappointment and looked at him touching his face, her hand was gently and soft. He leaned into her touch, the comfort so foreign he was afraid to trust it. "thank you" she leaned towards him as if to kiss, but why would she kiss him?

He was to stunned to move when a sound came from behind him.

Fear soared through him, he trusted it and turned. Victor was standing again gun in hand but with a shaky aim. Before Kyle even thought about it he was stepping towards the man with the gun, he was a threat to him, to her this man would not escape tonight.

Two steps he was in front of the gun when it went off a flash of light the booming sound, Lindy screamed for him but hate filled him pushing him forward and he tossed the gun out of the mans hand and he grabbed the man slamming his head against the building till he was unconscious or dead he wasn't sure but he wasn't a threat anymore. Letting go the man crumpled to the ground, the human part of him feared that he killed the man but the beast was to busy being relieved that his girl was safe.

Breathing heavily he turned back towards Lindy whose hand was covering her mouth, fear and concern shown in her eyes. He smiled at her, to easy her fear when the pain hit him. Gasping and swaying he looked down, his chest was burning it was tight he couldn't breath it hurt when he tired to breath.

Lifting his hand it touched the stain on his chest that hadn't been there before, slowly he pulled back his fingers, they were coated in blood. "Lindy" he breathed before his legs gave out the pain of them slamming against the metal was lost to him, the pain in his chest was to overwhelming making him cry out when he fell to the side.

Hands he felt hands grabbing him.

Thin soft hands were on his shoulders pulling him up and soon he was looking into the face of an angel. Not just an angel his angel, his Lindy. She was crying and looking at his chest then looking around her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her, she looked sad? Frowning he didn't want to see her so sad.

Reaching up, his hand was heavy but it finally came to her cheek and she leaned into it, looking down at him he was new to this whole caring about somebody thing, or somebody caring about him but if he wasn't confused then he was sure that was concern and fear in her eyes.

"your gonna be ok" her voice finally coming into focus, she was speaking softly trying to hold in the sobs that shook her. "I'm gonna go call 911 ok, you'll be ok" she patted his hand and returned it to his side she started to put him down, pushing him off her lap but fear gripped him, they couldn't help him no one could but she could.

"No" his voice was soft and he feared she didn't hear him. "Lindy" louder and she looked at him, she stopped trying to move him away but gathered him closer to her leaning closer to hear what he wanted to say.

"No" confusion clouded her eyes. "No what?" he shook his head, man was it heavy. "No don't go"

"I'm not leaving you I just need a phone so someone can help" he shook his head again.

"No one can help me" she opened her mouth to argue. "Please don't leave me." he said instead letting his voice contain all his emotions his fear, his love and his pain. He just wanted her.

She nodded slowly. "I wont" she whispered tears spilling out of her eyes running down her face falling lightly onto him. "you cant leave me either you know. Your all I have" she smiled at him through the tears and he needed to touch her again. His hand lifted again but it took longer then before it almost felt impossible to move but she saw what he was doing and grabbed his hand placing it on her face. His thumb moved slowly against her face thumbing away some tears that were escaping her kind eyes that were filled with pain and sadness.

"shhh I could never leave you. Your all I want" he whispered, weather to make her lean closer or the fact that his voice just couldn't go any louder. He smiled at her, he could taste blood on his lips now, _lets hope that doesn't freak her out _he thought.

"So the beast fell for the beauty." he murmured remembering the childhood tale of beauty and the beast. He never could understand how she could love him, the purpose of it rolled off of him never to be understood till now.

She glared at him, why was she glaring?

"you are not a beast!" she said angrily her voice rising. "you are a beautiful man. A wonderful man you're the best man I know and you cant leave me" her voice had risen to a desperate plea and she looked up taking her eyes away from him, he insistently missed them. "help, help me HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US" she screamed into the night, as more tears fell she screamed again but this was New York in a back ally no one would answer her pleas.

"shhh" she looked at him the tears if possible fell faster. "its ok." he felt weaker, he sounded weaker and she instantly started crying harder.

She shook her head "its not ok, you cant leave me Hunter. Please I love you please stay! please don't leave me. Your not a beast your just Hunter your just my Hunter" she was smiling and stroking his face, his other hand that once held her cheek was on his chest she was holding his hand and it felt wonderful.

He smiled at her as his vision swirled he felt his eyes getting heavier and briefly close. A sob escaped her but she leaned down her lips next to his ear, tears fell against his cheek as there skin touched. "I love you Hunter" she whispered and it was decided dying in your sleep was not peaceful or the best way to go the best way to go was in the arms of the most beautiful girl who loved you despite how that person looked.

She loved him, how could one so beautiful love him? Guess it didn't matter now, all that mattered was that she did love him.

Everything was getting dark but he felt her felt her lips fall against his and he responded. She pulled away and stroked his face. "I love you Lindy" he whispered his voice couldn't go any louder. She pulled away and he smiled he was dead but it was all worth it, _thank you Kendra _he thought. And then his eyes closed.

* * *

She watched as her Hunters eyes closed as the hand in her hand went limp leaving her grasping at it harder, squeezing silently begging for it to return the same pressure, but he never did. "Hunter" she whispered softly, as if she could wake him.

He was beautiful, kind, generous and wonderful but now he was gone. All of it the love, the sadness the happiness it was all gone. "Come back, please come back" she whispered against his cheek as the tears fell faster. "I need you, please come back to me"

"Lindy" she looked up her blurred vision fell on to her father who stood his hand on his head confusion and pain clouded his eyes. But it was to painful to see him, the horrible man who didn't care about her was alive and well, so she looked back down at the most wonderful man she knew the one who really loved her, the one who was dead.

"Come on Lindy" he grabbed her shoulder and attempted to pull her up. "NO" she screamed, she didn't know why she screamed at him but she did. He was threatening to take her away from the man she loved even if he was gone she wouldn't leave him, she promised him that she wouldn't.

His hands were on her shoulders squeezing almost painfully and he lifted her up. Pulling her away from the beautiful boy on the ground and she screamed. She screamed and screamed but he wouldn't listen to her cries her pleas.

Stumbling down the steps she fought back but he pushed her till she fell the rest of the way onto the concrete ground. Landing next to her he bent down. "sorry honey but we have to go" he pulled her up but she fought him the pain in her shoulder and side were ignored because the pain in her heart out weighed everything else.

"No no I have to go back please" she needed Hunter, he needed her. They were almost to the gate when she heard his voice. "Let her go."

* * *

Kyle swam in the darkness wondering if this was the afterlife.

It was dark and cold, this wasn't heaven but it could be hell, shouldn't that be coated with flames, heat, torture? "_No your hell is much more simpler. Almost a sad sort of torture, the torture of being ugly of not even standing your own face. That Kyle is your hell_**_." _**Kendra. He looked around but it was only her voice. She echoed around him causing him to cringe just knowing that she could jump out any second and he wouldn't see it coming freaked him out.

He thought about ignoring her but she gave him something that he would be forever grateful for.

"Kendra?" he wasn't sure if she was still here its not like he could see her.

"_yes_" wincing when her voice boomed around him, he mocked her once but now he respected her. "Thank you"

"_Oh for what?" _she sounded curious generally curious.

"For what you did. If you hadn't done that to me then, I would have never noticed Lindy, I would have never found my true friends, I would have never fallen in love." he broke off almost fearing what he would continue to say.

Minuets had passed but she never responded. "_you have changed a lot dear Hunter, she loved you, she confessed that love and she sealed it with a kiss. You are free of my spell_**_." _**joyous news right? But all he did was roll his eyes.

"Great that's real great but I am kinda dead now?" laughter sounded around him causing him to shiver, she really can be creepy. "_I am a witch and you died a beast, but the man in you did not die_."

"then why am I in the dark?"

Again she laughed "_you tell me. Here this may help, listen to the one who loves you and follow it_" then he felt it, that she was really gone.

It was so dark and cold, he wanted to be warm he wanted to be with Lindy. "_**Hunter**_" a voice whispered around him. Lindy?

It was distant but clear as if she was next to him. Looking around he tried to find her, he just wanted to be with her so bad. "_**Come back, please come back." **_her voice broke and then he felt water fall against him.

Droplets, there tears he thought.

He could feel her arms around him, he felt her leaning next to him he wanted to respond but he couldn't. "LINDY" he called to her he pushed towards her voice fighting to be there in the present. "**_I need you, please come back to me_**" he felt her skin against his skin, he had skin ok now just open your eyes come on Kyle open your eyes.

Everything was still dark he fought his way towards her. "**_Lindy_**" he froze, whose voice was that!

"Lindy" he called to her, "Run" he screamed slamming himself against the darkness. "RUN"

"**_Come on Lindy_**" that voice was closer now she screamed at him. "LINDY" he slammed his hands against the darkness he cried out for her. Then he felt her leave, she was gone. She screamed again but it was further away she was crying, she was crying for him.

"NOOO" he fought he pounded against the wall. "Let me out! LINDY" and then his eyes opened.

Air came slowly in and out flowlying freely. He looked at his chest the blood was still there but the whole in his shirt revealed smooth skin underneath. Leaning up he touched his head trying to rub away the ache he felt, everything seemed a little hazy.

_What?_ He felt the silky smooth of hair in his hands. They lowered to his face no bumps, no scars nothing. He smiled until he heard her scream. "Lindy?" then it all came back to him. The bullet, Kendra, someone taking Lindy away. In moments he was jumping down the stairs running towards her.

Kyle looked over the railing he was close to the ground but the man was hurting her. "Let her go" both of them looked up at him.

Lindys face showed pain and confusion the mans face held disbelief but he kept dragging her away. So he did what would get him closer to them, he jumped. Like in one of those action movies where the good guy jumps over the railing and lands on both feet. _Cool _he thought, graceful yes but it hurt man did it hurt but he kept going.

With each step he felt more confident never more sure in his life. Her father was skittish and scared he let go of her before he even took three full steps leaving both of them alone in the dark ally ways of New York. He smiled at the mans fear then turned to her his smile softening at the sight of her. "your safe." he whispered afraid that maybe she would fear him.

"Kyle?" right he was normal again, last time she really saw him was at the dance.

"Ya well about that. I" but she didn't hear him, she was marching right past him heading towards the ladder leading to the fire escape.

"Whoa where you going."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"what?" she spun around, anger and pain was bursting through her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to go over there and wrap his arms around her, but she wouldn't welcome that.

"my, my boyfriend he's hurt I need an ambulance so call them please." she turned and started back on her quest to the ladder he smiled and followed her, _she called me her boyfriend _he sang in his head.

She jumped up trying to reach the ladder, to bring it down to her to take her to someone who stood only feet away from her. Kyle leaned against the wall smiling at her attempts. "Dammit" she yelled and jumped again and again.

He was about to laugh when she turned on him, tears pouring out of her eyes, pain was all he could see. "Help me. God please just help me" she screamed at him before she jumped again.

"Lindy" he was next to her in seconds holding her against him as she cried.

"You have to help he's hurt bad please help him" she sobbed against him and he wanted to die, again.

"Lindy please its me its Hunter" he pushed her back and wiped away her tears.

"How do you know that name?" he smiled at her.

"Lindy its me its Hunter."

'What no what are you playing at Kyle" tears spilled out more as she fought against him reaching for the stairs.

"Lindy its me, you lived with me for months I wrote you a letter, a letter about how I felt about you" she had stopped looking at him in horror. "you know things such as witches and spells well guess what there real. That's what happened to me. Remember that Goth chick from our school? well she turned me into a beast something no one could ever love but you, you loved me. Remember I took you to the zoo to the room with the video about the elephant mother finding its baby after he had died, that was the day my mom left me. Please Lindy close your eyes and just listen to my voice." her face held disbelief but she did as he asked.

Her eyes closed and he was in front of her pushing her hair back as if he had done it a thousands of times. " I thought I would take the ugly thing and turn it into something not" her eyes opened widening and looking at him as if seeing him for the first time.

She touched his face almost as if he wasn't real. "Hunter?" he smiled at her and nodded. "Better than the ski mask right?" she smiled a true beautiful smile and his cold heart began to beat again.

"But you got shot how?" struggling to finish the words.

"she wasn't a witch for nothing, said the beast died but the man would get to live." he touched her face in only a short amount of time he was used to touching her and was afraid she would pull away that he would lose her again, this time he wouldn't make it.

She frowned at him as she leaned in and kissed him lightly before pulling back. He was dead and in heaven. Lindy was his heaven. "you were never a beast Hunter or Kyle?" he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Hunter, Kyle doesn't exist anymore."

"Shame he was pretty hot" he laughed and then nothing else mattered because soon there lips met and nothing else mattered again. Because they were together.

**hope you liked please leave reviews.**


End file.
